All for my true love
by YaoiYunjaeOnly
Summary: Jung Yunho. Seorang pengusaha terkuat di Korea Selatan dengan segala kemampuan fisik dan ketampanannya yang tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan, akhirnya 'terlambat' menemukan cinta sejatinya, Kim Jaejoong. YAOI. YUNJAE. NC! DLDR! Judul, summary dan isi ga nyambung-.- langsung baca aja


Author : Jung Jae Hee aka Irene Jung

Pairing : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Rate : M

Genre : ROMANCE NC-21

•)(•

WARNING : THIS YAOI FIC and CONTAIN MATURE CONTENT !! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !!

•}{•

DISCLAMER : ALL CAST MILIK TUHAN Y.M.E, SM.ENT, DAN KELUARGANYA.

•00•

SUMMARY :

Jung Yunho. Seorang pengusaha terkuat di Korea Selatan dengan segala kemampuan fisik dan ketampanannya yang tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan, akhirnya 'terlambat' menemukan cinta sejatinya, Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

Dentuman musik yang kencang mengiringi malam 'panas' di salah satu club terbesar di Seoul. MIROTICclub. Bau alkohol dan asap rokok menjadi ciri khas dari club yang semakin malam semakin banyak orang berdatangan, tentunya hanya orang orang yang berasal dari kalangan atas yang dapat masuk ke dalam club.

"Brandy. Dan tambahkan bubuk ini!" ujar seorang pelanggan club di bar.

"Ne sajangnim"

Kim Jaejoong. Namja cantik yang selama 21 tahun menjalani hidup nya yang keras tanpa memiliki kedua orang tua sejak lahir harus terus bekerja dan bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya di kota metropilis Seoul. Hampir seluruh waktunya ia habiskan untuk bekerja di dua tempat berbeda, sebuah cafe dan tentunya MIROTICclub. Namun di club lah ia mendapat gaji yang cukup besar dan tentunya dengan resiko yang besar pula.

"Ini minumannya, sajangnim". Ujar jaejoong

Kemudian pria tersebut memberi tip kepada jaejoong cukup besar dan pergi dengan memberikan kecupan jarak jauh untuk jaejoong.

"Dasar tua bangka". Umpat jaejoong pada pria tersebut.

"Joongieya!"

"Ne Heechul hyung".

"Tolong antarkan minuman ini ke room 399".

"Ne~".

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

Ia menghampiri pria tampan nan dingin yang tampak risih dikelilingi oleh wanita cantik dan sexy.

"Ini minumannya tuan". Sambil membungkuk dan hendak berbalik

"Siapa namamu?".

"K-Kim Jaejoong ibnida, tuan Jung".

Yap, Jaejoong mengenalnya. Lagipula siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang Jung Yunho, pengusaha terkuat di Korea Selatan yang sangat tampan bahkan di usia nya yang hampir menginjak kepala empat, terkenal dengan sikap dingin tertutupnya. Tidak hanya ketampanan dan kecerdasan dalam berbisnis saja yang ia miliki, namun juga segala kemampuan fisik yang terus ia latih sejak muda hingga saat ini. Ya, dia sudah menjadi atlet sejak SMP namun dia menyudahi karir atlet nya saat selesai mengenyam pendidikan SMA.

"Berapa harga mu?" tanya Yunho dingin

DEG.

"A-aku t-tidak dijual tuan". Jawab Jaejoong

"Dia hanya pelayan polos Jung, tidak akan bisa memuaskanmu!". Ujar Yuri yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh 'kaum'nya disekitar Yunho sambil terus menggerayanginya.

"Pergilah kalian semua! Aku tidak menginginkan kalian!" Ucap Yunho dengan nada dan tatapan yang mengintimidasi.

Melihat aura gelap dari Yunho yang menyeruak seketika membuat semua orang yang berada disekitarnya ketakutan. Akhirnya semua nya pergi meninggalkan Yunho. Semuanya…

"Kim Jaejoong!" Seru Yunho.

"N-ne" Jawab Jaejoong gemetaran, tentu saja karena ia ketakutan dan gugup di saat yang bersamaan.

"Duduklah!"

"A-aku harus kembali beker-"

"Ini juga pekerjaanmu bukan? Kau pikir aku tidak mengetahui nya?"

Yunho benar, selain melayani tamu, 'melayani' tamu juga bagian dari pekerjaannya. Ia telah menandatangi kontrak yang berarti ia telah menyetujui segala persyaratan dan aturan yang telah dibuat. Tidak! Jaejoong tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaan yang menjadi sumber hidup terbesar nya apalagi mengingat sulit nya mencari pekerjaan di kota besar ini. Tidak! Joongie tidak mau itu!. Dengan gugup ia mendekati Yunho dan duduk disebelahnya. Yunho menggeser gelas ke arah Jaejoong, seolah mengerti yang Yunho maksud Jaejoong segera mengambil botol Vodka yang tadi dipesan dan menuangkannya ke gelas yang disodorkan Yunho.

"Gomawo" ujar Yunho dingin lagi.

"Ne?"

"Karena kau, aku bisa mengusir wanita-wanita gila itu"

"A-ah ne cheonmaneyo" jawab Jaejoong canggung.

"Kau sudah pernah 'dipakai'?"

Sepertinya Jaejoong mengerti kearah mana pertanyaan Yunho.

"A-Aniyo!" Jawab Jaejoong tegas.

"Jangan berbohong! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak pernah dipakai".

"Mereka bilang… aku terlalu polos untuk dipakai". Jawab Jaejoong dengan ragu-ragu.

"Baguslah jika kau masih 'perawan'". Ucap Yunho dengan sedikit-tertawa-dinginya atas jawaban Jaejoong yang polos sepolos dirinya

DEG.

'Astaga apa dia ingin memakaiku? Ya Tuhan, tolonglah aku benar benar belum siap'. Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati seraya berdoa mendapat pertolongan.

"Jangan takut, aku hanya ingin meminta kau menemaniku hingga minumku habis". Ujar Yunho dengan senyum tampannya yang sangat langka ia tunjukkan ke siapapun.

"Algesseumnida tuan".

"Jangan terlalu kaku, panggil saja aku Yunho."

"Ne Yunho". Jawab Jaejoong dengan kaku.

Beberapa jam duduk dengan seorang Jung Yunho malah membuat Jaejoong senang, bahkan ia bisa melihat hal yang jarang (mungkin tidak pernah) ditunjukkan pada publik, seperti senyuman (tipisnya) yang berhasil membuat Jaejoong meleleh, dan (sedikit) tawa nya disela-sela obrolan mereka, tentunya masih dengan sikapnya yang dingin.

Jaejoong pun akhirnya mengetahui bahwa Yunho sudah memiliki seorang istri bernama Ahra (dan itu benar benar membuat Jaejoong kecewa), ia menikah selama 5 tahun dan belum dikaruniai anak mengingat ia melakukan hubungan dengan istri nya hanya sekali saat malam pertamanya itu pun memakai kondom karena mereka memang belum punya rencana ingin memiliki anak, juga karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing, Yunho dengan bisnis nya dan istrinya dengan belanja nya. Bahkan, Yunho bercerita tentang ketidak bahagiaannya selama ini karena seluruh tuntutan orang tua nya karena ia putra tunggal dari keluarga Jung, ia dipaksa belajar agar pintar, ia hanya memiliki beberapa teman semasa SMA nya karena hal tersebut bahkan temannya bisa dihitung jari, teman utama bagi Yunho adalah olahraga. Dia juga tidak sungkan mengatakan bahwa ia menikah karena terpaksa dan hanya untuk urusan bisnis dan ia merasa sedih akan hal tersebut karena ia tidak pernah benar benar mencintai seseorang. Meskipun sikapnya dingin Jaejoong bisa merasakan kehangatan saat berbicara dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian tersebut Yunho dan Jaejoong sering bertemu baik di club, cafe tempat Jaejoong bekerja, atau saat ada waktu luang, bahkan terkadang mereka jalan-jalan, membeli barang-barang baru untuk Jaejoong (mengingat ia hanya memiliki perlengkapan yang terbilang sedikit di flat nya yang kecil), makan di restaurant atau pergi ke taman. Sebenarnya Jaejoong selalu menolak yang Yunho kasih padanya karena ia merasa tidak enak pada Yunho dan juga pada istri Yunho karena bagaimanapun ia bukan siapa-siapa nya Yunho, namun penolakkan tersebut selalu gagal karena ia tidak ingin Yunho marah. Yunho selalu bilang bahwa ia sangat mencintai Jaejoong, ia bahkan mengklaim Jaejoong sebagai miliknya, ia juga bilang tidak akan pernah melepaskan Jaejoong untuk siapapun dan selalu meminta Jaejoong untuk menjadi kekasih nya, namun Jaejoong selalu mengingat bahwa Yunho sudah memiliki istri dan sangat salah jika mereka memiliki hubungan lebih, meskipun sebenarnya Jaejoong juga mencintai Yunho. Hal yang paling Jaejoong takuti adalah ketika Yunho marah, karena sangat menyeramkan saat ia marah dan yang terpenting adalah ia tidak ingin kehilangan Yunho (entah lah Jaejoong sudah ketergantungan dengan keberadaan Yunho), karena itulah akhirnya ia terpaksa menerima pemberian Yunho dan tidak mengingat atau membahas istrinya saat sedang jalan berdua karena Yunho tidak suka.

"Bagaimana baby?"

"Waaaahh! Yunieya... ini sangat bagus... semuanya tertata rapi… waaahh keren sekali...". Puji Jaejoong pada ruangan yang cukup besar ini. Setelah pergi ke taman, Yunho bilang ia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu untuk Jaejoong, namun ia malah membawanya ke apartment di dekat kantor Yunho.

"Jadi Yunie ingin menunjukkan apartment ini? Eoh, bukankah rumah Yunie sudah bagus? Untuk apa pindah ke apartment ini? Bukankah jarak ke kantormu sama saja seperti dari rumah?". Tanya Jaejoong beruntun.

"Ini untukmu, kau bisa pindah mulai saat ini". Jawab Yunho, sambil mengelus rambut Jaejoong sayang.

"Dan kau juga tidak perlu bekerja lagi, ini unlimited black card untukmu, pakai ini jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, tenang saja aku akan memperbaruinya setiap tahun". Lanjut Yunho jelas dengan senyuman hangat nya dan menyerahkan benda berbentuk persegipanjang tersebut.

Jaejoong terdiam dan menunduk.

"Wae?". Tanya Yunho dan mengangkat dagu Jaejoong agar bertatapan dengannya.

"A-aku… t-tidak bisa menerimanya". Jawab Jaejoong takut mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Yunho.

"I-ini terlalu berlebihan". lanjut Jaejoong

"Kalau begitu kau akan membuang ini semua? Ini sudah jadi milikmu Jae semuanya atas namamu". Ujar Yunho dengan nada dinginya yang mengintimidasi.

"Kau akan membuang usahaku untukmu ini?" lanjutnya dengan nada marahnya yang dingin.

"Keogeon aninde". Jawab Jaejoong takut menyinggung perasaan Yunho

"Geurigo mwo?"

"..." Tidak ada respon dari Jaejoong, Yunho marah dan berbalik hendak meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Yunieya". Dengan nada gemetar namun masoh terdengar jelas Jaejoong menarik lengan Yunho yang ingin menginggalkannya. Di sisi lain, Yunho menyeringai karena usaha nya berpura-pura marah selalu berhasil hingga kini. Ia menyembunyikan seringaiannya dan berbalik menghadap Jaejoong.

"A-arraseo... a-aku akan menerimanya". Jawab Jaejoong gemetaran takut melihat ekspresi yang Yunho tunjukkan padanya.

"Tapi…" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tak berani melihat Yunho

"Aku akan tetap bekerja, aku harus membiayai hidupku ini. Apartment ini sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku, Yunie tidak perlu membiayai hidupku".

"Tidak bisa!" Jelas Yunho masih dengan nada dinginnya dan ekspresi datarnya guna mengintimidasi Jaejoong.

"Kau harus menerima semuanya!" Lanjutnya tidak ingin dibantah.

"Yunieya… aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu-"

"Kau tidak pernah merepotkanku Jongie". Sanggah Yunho.

Jaejoong menunduk, kali ini berfikir.

"Hanya sampai kontrakku habis". Mohon Jaejoong dengan puppy eyes nya

"Berapa lama?"

"Hanya 1 bulan".

"Hah… geure hanya 1 bulan, setelah itu kau harus pergi dari club, arrachi? Aku tidak ingin 'milikku' yang indah ini dilihat banyak orang". Ujar Yunho posesif.

Astaga bukan ini yang Jaejoong inginkan, ini sama saja ia menerima pemberian Yunho lagi. Hah… sudahlah, setidaknya ia merasa sopan dengan tidak seenaknya mengundurkan diri. Jaejoong sudah sebulan tidak bekerja lagi di cafe karena Yunho tidak ingin ia terlalu capek, dengan penuh keterpaksaan lagi, akhirnya ia memilih keluar dari cafe secara tiba-tiba karena di club gajinya lebih besar, dan ia tidak ingin kejadian ini terulang.

Chu~

Jaejoong kaget, lama Jaejoong melamun ternyata Yunho sudah menempelnya kedua bibir mereka. Jaejoong semakin larut pada ciuman tanpa nafsu yang Yunho berikan padanya. Ia pun membalas seadanya karena ia bukan seorang kiss master seperti Yunho. Tak lama kemudian Yunho menambah intensitas lumatannya, Jaejoong yang semakin lama semakin tidak bisa mengimbangi Yunho akhirnya pasrah dengn yang Yunho lakukan.

Mmpphhh… mmph… mmmpphh" desah Jaejoong disela ciumannya. Merasa kehabisan oksigen Jaejoong memukul dada Yunho.

"Mmmpphhh… Yun... mmphh…" Seolah mengerti Yunho akhirnya melepas ciumannya dengan tidak rela.

"Aku menginginkanmu". Bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong dengan suara beratnya yang sensual membuat Jaejoong merinding. Yunho menjilat lalu mengulum telinga Jaejoong yang merupakan salah satu titik sensitif Jaejoong.

"Aahh". Desah Jaejoong akibat perlakuan Yunho.

"Mmphh… Yunie… jebal ahmph… jangan seperti ini!". Akhir nya Yunho menghentikan aktifitasnya pada leher Jaejoong setelah mengulum telinga Jaejoong dan menatap Jaejoong lekat.

"Sampai kapan?" Tanya Yunho dengan suara berat nya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar baby!". Lanjutnya hendak menjerjang Jaejoong lagi.

"Jebal…" Mohon Jaejoong.

Melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sudah pucat pasi membuatnya tidak tega.

Chup~

Ciuman singkat diberikan oleh Yunho untuk menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Kajja… kita ambil barang-barang di flat mu". Ujar Yunho dengan senyum hangat nya.

Melihat hal tersebut membuat Jaejoong bernafas lega didalam hati dan seketika darahnya berdesir normal kembali.

"Ne" Jawab Jaejoong singkat langsung meninggalkan apartment meninggalkan Yunho.

'Mianhae Joongie' ujar Yunho dalam hati dengan seringaiannya dan segera menyusul Jaejoong didepan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan merindukanmu Joongie". Ujar Heechul sambil mengelap gelas.

"Nadoyo hyung". Jawab Jaejoong dengan nama lemah dan manja nya pada hyungnya yang satu satu nya ia miliki.

"Kau sangat beruntung" ujarnya pada Jaejoong dan hanya ditanggapi senyum miris dari Jaejoong.

"Kapan kapan kalau boleh aku ingin mengunjungimu". Berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu boleh hyung. Sangat boleh". Ujar Jaejoong (terlalu) semangat menimbulkan kekehan dari Heechul tak tahan melihat tingkah lucu adik nya yang satu ini. Ya, Heechul sudah tau semua tentang Jaejoong karena Jaejoong menceritakannya sendiri saat mereka sedang istirahat. Sebenarnya, ia merasa sedikit iri, namun dari pada iri lebih baik melanjutkan hidupnya yang susah ini mungkin ia harus lebih kerja keras lagi agar taraf hidupnya bisa seperti Jaejoong sekarang ini.

"Kim Jaejoong-sshi, tuan Jung ingin kau yang mengantarkan pesanannya, dia ditempat biasa". Ujar Tiffany sambil menunjuk keberadaan Yunho dengan dagunya.

"Ne, gomawo fany-sshi". Jaejoong pun pergi ke tempat Yunho begitu juga Tiffany yang sibuk mengantarkan pesanan yang lain.

"Dia benar-benar beruntung". Ujar Heechul entah kepada siapa.

.

.

.

"Ini pesanannya tuan". Ujar Jaejoong

"Duduklah!" Ujar Yunho dengan senyuman serta seringaian yang tak tampak. Jaejoong pun menuruti nya. Sebenarnya ia gugup saat melihat senyum Yunho barusan, entahlah mungkin itu perasaan cinta Jaejoong padanya atau…

Yunho menggeser gelasnya ke arah Jaejoong, dengan segera ia tuangkan Vodka tersebut untuk Yunho. Yunho segera meminumnya dan meminta lagi pada Jaejoong. Setelah terisi Jaejoong menggeser gelasnya ke Yunho namun…

"Ini untukmu Joongie baby". Ucapnya tepat di telinga Jaejoong.

"Mwo?". Kaget Jaejoong.

"Minumlah!"

"Yunie kau tau kan aku tidak kuat alkohol?"

"Kubilang minum!" Geram Yunho.

Astaga rasanya Jaejoong benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini juga.

"Jika kau tidak ingin meminumnya…" ujar Yunho menggantung.

"Aku akan membunuh istriku yang tidak kucintai". Pernyataan yang tepat ditelinga Jaejoong tersebut sukses membuatnya terbelalak kaget.

"M-m-mwo?" Tanya nya gemetaran.

"Jadi… kau tidak ingin meminumnya baby? Aku yakin kau tidak ingin ada yang terluka karena hubungan kita bukan?"

Akhirnya Jaejoong pun meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Uhuk.. uhukk.."

"Calm down baby, vodka ini masih banyak".

'mwo? Aku harus menghabiskannya?' ujar Jaejoong dalam hati. Ia benar benar ingin menangis saat ini juga.

"Minum ini!". Jaejoong benar benar takut dengan Yunho saat ini, ia hanya menuruti ada yang dikatakan Yunho. Jaejoong mulai pusing saat gelas kedua telah habis. Seringaian terpancar jelas dimuka Yunho, dengan tenang ia menambahkan bubuk perangsang di minuman Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang sedari tadi merasa pusing tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

"Hanbeondo!" Yunho langsung menenggakkan ke dalam mulut Jaejoong.

Tak lama reaksinya pun muncul.

"Mmhhh Yuniee~".

Astaga baru mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuat 'little' (I mean 'big') Yunie setengah bangun.

"Yes baby~". Yunho menyentuh pipi Jaejoong.

"Mmmhhh jangan menyetuh- mmpphhh". Dengan penuh nafsu Yunho langsung mencium Jaejoong secara brutal.

"Shit!" Karena tidak tahan Yunho langsung membawa Jaejoong ke kamar yang sudah ia pesan, ingatlah Yunho sangat berkelas ya guys.

BRAK!

Yunho membuka dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar, lalu membanting Jaejoong ke tempat tidur ukuran king size.

"Mmpphhh… mmphh… mmmphhh… Yun.. mmpphhh". Erang Jaejoong disela hot kiss nya.

"Mmpphh… Yun… mphh… nie… mmmmppphhhhh". Yunho tuli akibat nafsu nya, membuat Jaejoong harus memukul punggung Yunho sedikit keras.

Mengerti maksud Jaejoong, Yunho menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Jaejoong.

"Aahn… Yuniee... aahhnn…". Belum sempat bernafas lega, Jaejoong kembali mendesah akibat perlakuan Yunho.

Yunho terus mengecup, menyesap dan menggigit leher Jaejoong kuat hingga menimbulkan bercak keunguan. Ia terus memberi tanda tersebut hingga menutupi leher putih nan mulus Jaejoong. Ia ingin semua orang tau bahwa Jaejoong hanya miliknya. Miliknya!

SRAK!

Yunho merobek kemeja Jaejoong dan melemparnya entah kemana. Ia akhirnya bisa melihat pemandangan indah yang sangat ia idamkan, tubuh Jaejoong yang putih mulus tanpa cacat dan kedua nipple pink Jaejoong memang benar benar menggiurkan. Yunho langsung memberi 'tanda' lagi dibagian dada Jaejoong, lalu turun ke perut Jaejoong. Ia terus membuat tanda hingga tidak ada celah. Sesekali ia menggelitik pusar Jaejoong dengan menjilatinya. Setelah puas, ia kembali ke bagian atas, yap! nipple pink Jaejoong yang menjadi sasarannya. Ia langsung meraup nipple pink kanan Jaejoong yang sudah mencuat akibat rangsangan darinya, sedangkan nipple kiri Jaejoong ia pilin bahkan sesekali mencubit kasar hingga terdengar pekikan keras dari Jaejoong. Ia 'menyusu' pada kedua nipple Jaejoong seperti bayi yang benar benar kehausan.

"Aaahhnn... Yuniieee... sshhh… mmmhh Yuniieeee…" Jaejoong sedari tadi hanya bisa pasrah dan mendesahkan nama Yunho, ia bahkan membusungkan dadanya ketika Yunho meraup nipple nya meminta lebih.

"Mmmhh… Yuniee… aahh… more… sshhh…"

"Shit!" Umpat Yunho tak tahan.

Dalam sekejap ia melepas semua pakaiannya dan celana Jaejoong.

"Mianhae baby, aku tak bisa menahannya".

Yunho langsung mengankat kedua kaki Jaejoong ke pundaknya, lalu mengocok juniornya yang (sangat) besar.

"Bersiaplah baby".

JLEB.

"Aaakkhhh!". Pekik Jaejoong keras yang menggenggam sprei sangat erat hingga tak berbentuk.

"Aaaahhh…kau benar benar sempit baby" Desah Yunho sambil terus memajukan juniornya yang besar dengan perlahan.

"Akkhh… hiks… appo… aakh… Yunie... hiks… aakkhhmmpphh… mmpphhh" Yunho yang merasa iba, langsung mencium bibir Jaejoong ganas untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada rasa sakit, ia juga mengocok junior Jaejoong dan memilin nipple pink Jaejoong.

Setelah merasa Jaejoong sedikit lebih tenang dan mulai teralihkan perhatiannya, dengan perlahan Yunho memundurkan juniornya yang sudah setengah masuk hanya sebatas kepala juniornya saja. Dengan cepat ia menghentakkan juniornya masuk ke hole Jaejoong sepenuhnya dan tepat mengenai sweet spot Jaejoong.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh" pekik mereka bersamaan. Jaejoong merasa seperti ada banyak kupu kupu beterbangan didalam perutnya, ia baru pertama kali merasakannya, ini benar benar nikmat pikirnya.

Yunho langsung meng-in-out-kan juniornya dengan kecepatan sedang tak lama ia menaikan kecepatannya menjadi cepat dan lebih cepat.

"Aaaahhh… Yun.. aaaaahhh… niee.. aaaahh… aaahhhh… Yuniee…" desah Jaejoong yang semakin membuat Yunho bersemangat.

"Yes baby.. desah kan terus namaku. Ah f*ck!"

"Yuniiee… aaahh… aku tidak aahh… tahan lagiiiihh… aaaaakkkhh… aaakkhh" Jaejoong akhirnya mendapat klimaks nya yang pertama, sedangkan Yunho berdiam sebentar menikmati remasan rectum Jaejoong pada juniornya.

"Aaaaahhh… benar benar rectum rakus. Aaahhh… lihat baby rectummu memakan penisku dengan lapar aahh… f*ck! Makan ini sayang!" Yunho menghentakkan lagi juniornya dan berulang-ulang membuat Jaejoong hampir pingsan karena terlalu nikmat.

"Yuniieee… aaahhh… akuuuhh… ingin aahh… keluar aahh.. lagiihh…"

Yap Jaejoong sudah tiga kali klimaks dan ini akan menjadi yang ke empat kalinya.

"Aaaahhh together babyh"

"Aaaaaaakkhhhh aaahhhh" pekik mereka saat mendapatkan klimaks mereka bersamaan.

"Saranghae baby… Saranghae Jaejoongie… Saranghae Kim Jaejoong".

Cup. Yunho mencium Jaejoong sekilas, lalu sedikit merapihkan tempat tidurnya yang berantakan sempurna, mengambil selimut yang penuh dengan sperma Jaejoong untuk menyelimuti dirinya dan Jaejoong, lalu mendekap Jaejoong dan tidur menyusul Jaejoong di alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nngghh" lenguh Jaejoong saat terbangun.

Ia merasa pusing, dan saat membuka matanya ia langsung melihat wajah Yunho. Ia melihat sekitar dan mendapati dirinya sudah telanjang bulat berbalut selimut begitu pula dengan Yunho, ia pun mencium bau sperma, ia baru sadar bahwa ia ternyata tidur di dada bidang Yunho, dan ia akhirnya benar-benar sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan bersama Yunho kemarin malam.

TES. TES.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Seketika Jaejoong menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut.

"Hiks.. hiks.." Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisannya lagi.

"Uljima…" ujar Yunho dengan nada khas nya sambil mengusap lelehan air mata Jaejoong.

"Wae.. hiks.. kenapa kau lakukan ini.. hiks.. hiks" lirih Jaejoong

"Karena aku mencintaimu". Jawab Yunho mantap kemudian memeluk Jaejoong.

"Hiks… hiks… hiks… hiks… hiks…" jawaban Yunho malah membuat Jaejoong semakin menangis dalam dekapan Yunho.

'Kau sudah menjadi milikku, dan sebentar lagi kau akan bersamaku selamanya' batin Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

'Telah terjadi kecelakaan tunggal yang melibatkan istri dari pebisnis no.1 di Korea Selatan Jung Yunho. Jung Ahra ditemukan tewas ditempat sedangkan sang supir memiliki luka berat dan dilarikan ke rumah sa-'

PIP! bunyi suara televisi yang dimatikan oleh Jaejoong.

'Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Apa ahra mengetahui hubungan ku? Apa Yunho yang melakukannya? Tidak. Tidak mungkin Yunho melakukannya. Apa Yunho baik-baik saja? Apa aku harus menghubunginya lagi?' Jaejoong benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Ia sudah seminggu menghindari Yunho sejak kejadian itu. Apa mungkin kecelakaan itu terjadi karena Ahra tau hubungannya dengan Yunho? Karena beritanya Ahra secara tiba tiba memutuskan kembali ke Seoul saat acara nya di Busan sedang berlangsung. Ah! Ia benar benar merasa bersalah sekarang. Sekarang bagaimana? Apa ia harus menghubungi Yunho?

Setelah lama berfikir ia akhirnya mencoba menghubungi Yunho.

'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau sed-' PIP.

"Tidak aktif". Lirih Jaejoong.

"Pasti ia sedang berduka". Lirih Jaejoong lagi karena rasa cemburu.

"Astaga… sadarlah Jongie… lagipula siapa yang tidak sedih jika ditinggal orang tercinta".

Ia akhirnya memutuskan akan menghubungi Yunho tapi lain kali.

.

.

.

.

.

3 days later.

Ting tong!

Ceklek!

"Yunie!" pekik Jaejoong kaget. Ia benar benar lupa (sebenarnya terlalu gugup) untuk menghubungi Yunho. Ia senang tapi ia gugup karena sudah lama tak bicara dengannya.

"Kau tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk?" tanya Yunho dengan suara beratnya membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia memasang senyum tipis dengan gaya nya yang cool untuk melelehkan hati Jaejoong.

"Eoh… ah n-ne masuklah". Jawab Jaejoong gugup.

Kini ia duduk disofa dalam keheningan meskipun terdengar suara televisi yang entah mereka tonton atau tidak.

"Kau … pasti sedang berduka". Ujar Jaejoong memecah keheningan.

"Sedikit". Ujar Yunho lalu menyesap rokok nya.

"Aku turut berduka".

"Terserah kau saja". Jawab Yunho tak peduli.

"Apa ... istri mu.. mengetahui hubungan kita?" tanya Jaejoong ragu ragu

"Ani. Dan dia bukan istriku lagi. Kau akan menjadi istriku". Jawab Yunho sambil mengelus tangan Jaejoong dan tersenyum dengan gaya khasnya.

'Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyesali apapun dan tampak sebahagia ini'. Dalam hati Jaejoong curiga.

"Wae? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?".

"Ne. Kejadian Ahra.. apa kau yang melakukannya?"

"Pertanyaannya tidak sesuai harapan. Haaahh… tentu saja tidak Jongie, untuk apa aku melakukannya? Tidak ada untung nya bagiku" jawab Yunho serius.

'Yunie benar. Untuk apa ia melakukannya. Untuk uang? Hah jangan bodoh Jongie ia sudah memilikinya dalam jumlah yang banyak. Tidak. Tidak mungkin Yunho melakukannya'. Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Baiklah, jika seperti itu". Ujar Jaejoong dan tersenyum lega.

Yunho lalu mengusap pipi Jaejoong sayang

'Mianhae Jongie. Aku harus melakukannya. Jika tidak, kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama'. Ujar dalam hati.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" Tanya Yunho.

"Aniyo". Jawab Jaejoong dengan cengirannya.

"Kita akan menikah Jongie".

"A-arraseo … kita bicarakan tentang itu nanti". Jawab Jaejoong gugup karena belum siap membicarakannya

"Aniyo! Besok kita akan menikah. Aku sudah menyiapkan semua nya."

"MWO! Ta-tapi-mmmmppphhhhh mmmhh mmmpphhh". Yunho langsung membungkam Jaejoong karena ia tidak menerima penolakkan.

Begitulah Yunho yang sekarang, melakukan segala cara agar mendapat kebahagiaannya dengan Jaejoong. Yap, dengan Jaejoong. Hanya dengan Jaejoong ia bahagia. Bukankah selama dia hidup kebahagiaanya direnggut, mungkin ini adalah akhir dari ketidakbahagiaanya karena telah menemukan Jaejoong sebagai cinta sejatinya meskipun 'terlambat'.

FIN

Review nya juseyo~


End file.
